


Too Much

by poordisguise



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper, Emetophilia, Gen, I have no idea what to tag this as, It's gross tho don't read it, Other, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poordisguise/pseuds/poordisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bipper pushes himself too hard and makes a mess onstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> spur-of-the-moment 5 am drabble, warning for icky grossness, read at your own risk

_Smash_.

Bipper and Mabel crash-landed on the stage below, the wedding cake prop shattering beneath them as they wrestled with all their might for Dipper's journal. The possessed boy snarled and yanked the book towards himself and was met with undeterring resistance from Mabel. Bill glared at her with enough venom to bore a hole straight through her, mustering every amount of strength in this measly, noodleish body to claim the book for himself.

His forehead broke out in hot beads of sweat, adrenaline coursing through his hot-blooded veins. The lack of sleep and forceful expending of energy was not exactly a very pleasant combination; his head swirled with dizziness and his limbs felt heavy. His stomach churned with the Pitt Cola and other delicious human foods he had sampled before his way out, bubbling all the way up into his throat. His grasp wavered as did his balance, the book flying out of his hands before he can realize what's happening.

Bill grunts as he lands flat on his backside, the impact shaking up his brain. His vision goes blurry and he panics, his arms flailing out in front of him, desperate for his eyesight to come back. It takes every ounce of strength to pick his heavy, sweaty body up off the ground and lunge at Mabel, wrestling her once again for the book even while still seeing stars. His gut groans and his head pulsates, but Bipper chooses to ignore it.

"Give me the book Shooting Star, or you'll regret it!" Mabel responds with a gutsy smirk, mustering all her body strength to hurl her possessed brother off of her, and she quickly makes a run for it upstage. As hilarious as pain is, it certainly isn't right now. His whole body aches and feels _wrong_ , his insides feeling like they're all messed up. Bipper swallows thickly as he attempts to regain his balance, hardly steadying himself before that hot, uncomfortable, burning sensation is rising in his throat, incredibly quickly at that.

Unable to control this wretched body, Bill hunches over and spills out his stomachs' contents onto the wooden stage. He has no idea what's happening, but his insides are spasming and things are being forced up his throat and onto the ground. Bill clutches his stomach and internally screams for it to _stop doing that this instant_ , but another wave of nausea rolls over him and he heaves once more, wet splatting sounds mingling with the cheery music of the play. For once, Bill feels all eyes watching  _him_ and his vessel's cheeks singe with red embarrassment.

Mabel tentatively steps over to Bipper, helplessly watching his wobbling legs buckle underneath him and bringing him to his knees on the floor, breathing deeply as thick beads of sweat drip from his face. Bill groans and tears are bubbling in the corner of his eyes, cursing this body over and over again for being so useless and disobedient-- it becomes apparent that his anger and frustration is only upsetting his body even more, as he slaps a hand over his mouth in a futile attempt to stop the third rush of vomit. It spills and splatters through the spaces between his fingers, and yep, tears are streaking down his face now.

He slams his soiled hand on the ground and lets the discolored spit drip from his quivering lips, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he faces the floor on his hands and knees. There's warm contact on his back that his body responds positively to, and when he looks to his side, it's a sad, concerned Shooting Star gently rubbing his back. She's knelt beside him, a little bit towards the back, obviously trying to keep out of the way of any puke. Bill wants her to tell her to get lost and keep her pity to herself, but doesn't want to risk moving a muscle. His entire body is shaking and his throat is burning.

Bill is completely unsteady, limbs trembling and gut churning and sticky with cold sweat, his vessel's heart pounding so hard against his chest he feels like it might burst through his ribcage. Saliva drips pathetically from his mouth, yellow eyes gazing down at the mess he made before him. It's utterly vile, and the sight makes him gag and heave a few times. Bill tries to prepare himself for more of the repulsive liquid to gush out of his mouth again, but nothing happens. Instead he grasps at his stomach and sobs gently, gritting his teeth every time his body spasms internally.

"I d-don't-- I don't like this," he whines, his voice warbly and just as nonthreatening as you can imagine. Bipper sounds completely helpless and pathetic, hiccuping slightly as he tries to get a hold on whatever the fuck his insides are doing. The whole crowd has gone silent. Bill feels like this body is about to give out on him, and he's thankful, until another unexpected wave of sickness lurches him forward and spills whatever is possibly left in his body, the substance splashing in every which direction underneath him. It's like visual proof of his failure, his weakness, his absolute lowest point. He should be exiled for this.

"Um, Bill-- hey, are you okay?" Mabel asks, clearly testing the waters. Her soft hand is still running over his back and shoulder. As much of a threat as Bill is, Mabel can't just turn away from someone so helplessly in need. Besides, it's not like Bill has much more business to do in Dipper's body after this. No harm done if she offers a helping hand, right?

Bipper groans pathetically in response, sniffling and wiping his soiled mouth with his sleeve. Although his stomach has calmed down, his body continues to tremble. His breathing is ragged and his whole body is soaked with sweat. Shivering still, Bill crawls over to a vicinity _not_ occupied by vomit and curls up into a fetal position, hugging his knees and tries to focus on not dying. Mabel follows and continues to give him physical comfort.

Bill gave the body back to Dipper soon after, but he thinks he'll be more picky of how he goes about his possession. Human bodies are _weird_.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it ended a bit abruptly, i was tired as hell and didn't know where to go with it haha


End file.
